massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Agathias Abrax
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story My name is Agathias. I`m a sixteen years old tigran. I`m currently living in the streets of Regelia. I`ve been living there for my whole life. My father starved to death when i was only four years old, and i never got to meet my mother. She died three days after i was born. After my father died i lived in a small shack below a villa in the middle of Regelia with my grandfather. We barely had enough money and food to live on. I got money from pickpocketing people around the city. Because of that i`ve begun starting to get kind of good at it. We managed to survive together for pretty long. But after one year i got caught by a guard. I tried to run, but he managed to catch me and put me in jail for about 3 weeks. When I finally got out from jail, my grandfather was dead. He was to weak to survive at his own and without me he slowly starved to death. So when i was only five years old, i was surviving in the streets all alone. I was the only one left in my family. But since I was alone i only needed to provide food and money for myself. Because of that i managed to survive. That`s really everything that happened with my life untill i got ten years old. Pickpocketing, begging and surviving. When i got ten, i was starting to get known with a male dwarf. He never told me my name. After three weeks of speaking to me we were starting to get pretty known to each other. I thought i`d gotten a friend. One day he showed up as normal. But that day was different. He brought two others. "Thats him" He said and pointed at me. The two others grabbed my arms and got me up on my feet. Then they hit me with some kind of iron pipe untill i fainted. When i woke up i was standing on some kind of stand. Turns out it was as slave stand, and i was the one they were selling. I got sold to an Orc from Helvetica. I worked as a servant for him for two years, but one day i managed to escape one day he was sick, and not really paying attention to me. Everyday i was there i saw the same ship docking and then leaving. I was in luck and managed to aboard that ship. The ship sailed for two days. When we finally arrived we were in Regelia again. The shiped docked and everyone left the boat. When i finally was back and took my first step on ground i was twelwe years old. Since then i`ve fought throught life. I easily get into trouble. I can`t really watch my own business, and i usually have a pretty sharp tongue. Im sixteen now. Still alive, and still living in Regelia. I`ve managed to get a couple of friends and im doing a lot better. I have about fifty regals, enough food and days to look forward to. Thought nothing is perfect. A guy named "seller" or something like that, has set a bounty at two hundred and thirty regals on my head. Luckily not many knows about it. Gallery Category:Members